Till The Stars
by Kolvina12345
Summary: What if in 3x19 Kol was able to leave New Orleans? What if he went to mystic falls.Davina is related to someone in Mystic Falls, who is it? How will Kol deal with being seperated with Davina? Read to find out more! Rating go from T-M
The Originals and TVD Fanfiction Crossover

Summary : What if in 3x19 Kol was able to leave New Orleans? What if he went to Mystic Falls. Davina is related to someone in Mystic Falls, who is it? How will Kol deal with being separated from Davina. Read to find out more!

 _ **Kolvina Story Together : Chapter 1**_

 _ **Davina's POV**_

I quickly call Kol's number in tears, the ansesters will pay for this they drove away the one guy I have truly been in love with. It just been hours but I miss him. I will kill the ansesters if it is the last thing I do! I get Kol's voicemail and his voice even makes me sudder just hearing his husky, sexy voice.

 _Kol… I know you left to keep me safe but don't not talk to me I…. I don't know what to do but I promise you no matter what I'll never give up on us. I love you Kol Michaelson you thousand year old physco. No matter what._

I quickly end the call knowing if I go on any longer ill break down crying.

Di? Marcel asks softly.

Marcel… whose idea was it to leave your or Kol's? Davina asks knowing marcel was up to something since she saw a guilty look earlier.

Davina, it wasn't safe for you I just told him he needed to go to keep you safe Marcel says knowing Davina is going to start getting mad.

I love him Marcel and you drove him away. The one guy who I care about more than anyone in my life and you will pay Davina says venom seeping in his voice snapping marcel's neck.

You will pay The ansesters start whispering frantically in her head.

What do you want?

You will pay for being a trader killing your own kind. YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY! The ansesters screamed as they started chanting causing Davina to hold her head in pain.

What did you do? I whisper scared for the answer.

We hexed you to die and soon you will join us as we make you pay every day.

Davina sucked in a breathe running till she reaches the attic.

Davina quickly brought her suitcase out and start throwing everything into her bag. And she start writing a note to marcel.

 _Dear Marcel,_

 _By know you know I am gone while you were out, the ansesters hexed me. I am going to one of my cousin for help. Just know that if I dont survive the hex that I love you marcel. You were the father I never had and I don't regret anything._

 _Love you._

 _Davina_

I quickly place the note on the bed and start to head out as I look at the one place I can call home. I quickly get into my car and start driving to Mystic Falls.

In Mystic Falls…..

Kol sighs as he walks into Mystic Grille and order a shot of bourbon. God, he misses Davina so much. Im going to call her later tonight.

Well, if it isn't Kol Michaelson. Tell me how are you alive? Damon asks as Bonnie and Damon look at him in disbelief.

How I alive is a completely different story then how im in this body Kol states smirking at them.

Then, why don't you come with us Damon suggested wanting to get Kol away from all the humans.

Fine Kol says walking with them until the end up in the Salvotore bording house.

Hold on real quick Kol says as he listens to Davina's message his smirk faltering.

Who was that? Damon questioned.

None of your concern Kol says not wanting anyone to know about Davina.

So, why are you here Kol? Bonnie asks generally curious.

I was in New Orleans but the ansesters witches were messing with me. They were trying to make me lose control making my bloodlust and anger ten times worst so, I had to get out of there.

Oh Damon whispers shocked.

Yeah- Kol start to say but was interrupted by Bonnie phone ringing.

Hello Bonnie says answering her phone.

I need you help Bon… I'm in Mystic Falls where are you? Davina sighs scared.

The Salvotore Boarding House Bonnie replies quickly never heard her cousin this shaken upo before.

Ok, on my way be there in 5 Davina says hanging up running to the Salvotore house.

Look, my cousin needs my help so on best behavior both of you Bonnie says pointing her finger at them.

Kol rolls his eyes as Damon sighs.

Ding, Ding.

I will go and get that Bonnie says as she pulled in a shaking Davina in.

I.. I something happened.. Davina says scared not wanting to admit what happened.

Davina? Kol asks shocked and happy at the same time.

Kol Davina breathed out runnin into Kol arm holding onto him for dear life and she finally lost it and broke down and starts sobbing in his arm.

Shh, it okay love its okay Kol says rubbing smoothing circle on her back leading them into the couch as Kol laid down pulling Davina with him as she laid her head on his chest.

What wrong, Darling? Kol asks stroaking her hair.

I was hexed Davina tells Kol her voice breaking.

What?! Kol says shell shocked pulling Davina closer into him. We'll figure it out love, I promise you.

Davina sighs as she snuggles into Kol's chest falling asleep shortly Kol follows his head buried into her neck and hair.

Okay, im going say it. What the hell? Damon eclaimed shocked at what they just witnessed.

I—I have no fucxking clue… She said she had a boyfriend but I didn't know it was him.

What do you want to do, Bon Bon? Damon asks.

We will figure it out tomorrow I'm going to crash here tonight Bonnie tells him walking into one of the guest rooms.

Okay Bon Damon says glancing at the snuggling couple and start walking into his room.

Author's Note : Thanks for reading my story and tell me what you think! Comment and Review!


End file.
